


Winter

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is cold. Gavin has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

"This sucks!" Michael shouted to no one in particular, hands stuffed in his pockets as he briskly walked in the direction of his apartment. It was that rare time of the year, when Austin actually had remnants of a typical winter and the temperature would drop. If they were lucky(or unlucky by Michael's opinion) they could even get snow, though it typically would be gone in a day or two.

That time had come, the short winter had arrived all too suddenly and Michael was not nearly prepared. He'd been spoiled by the constant warm weather in Austin and lost most of his tolerance for cold weather as a result. The chilly day wasn't nearly as cold as a typical winter day in New Jersey, but to Michael it may as well have been a snowstorm. 

He reached the door to his apartment and hurriedly unlocked it, hands trembling from the cold. He slammed the door after him, groaning as he tugged his beanie off, the long curls he always grew during winter popping out and framing his pale face. "It is too fucking cold for Texas, dammit. I thought I was done with winter when I got the fuck out of Jersey!" 

"It's not all bad, Michael. A cool day is nice once in a while, isn't it?"

The redhead whirled around to where his boyfriend's voice came from, only to find the Brit snuggled up on the couch, their fuzziest blanket wrapped around him and a hot cup of tea in his hands. "The fuck it is, asshole. Lookit you, you're freezing too." he retorted as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off the hoodie he'd been wearing, leaving himself in just a tee and jeans. "Well come warm me up then. I made you cocoa." he sang the last word, as though he was trying to tempt the man to join.

Michael couldn't help but smile as Gavin opened up the blanket, the older man joining him and pulling his feet up so he could sit as close to Gavin as he could. The brunette handed him his cocoa and the Jersey boy sighed blissfully after a sip. The Brit turned on the television, flipping the channels until they found a rerun of the latest GoT episode and kept it on.

The curly-haired man rested his head on Gavin's shoulder as they sat together, their combined body heat and the drink easily warming him up in a matter of minutes. After another sip of cocoa, he snuggled a little closer and mumbled, "Well, maybe winter isn't that bad, I guess."


End file.
